


All For You

by allthehearteyes



Series: It Sounds Like Fluff to Me [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Beagle!, Cooking, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Music, Telekinesis, shirtless Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Alex comes home late and finds a surprise when he walks through the door.





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is full on, absolute, fluffy goodness for Malex, because...why not?
> 
> The title is lifted from an OAR song, _Lay Down_.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Alex is exhausted as he pulls up to the cabin. It’s dark out, but the lights from inside are throwing off a warm yellow glow. Alex takes a deep breath as he braces his forearms on the steering wheel, just looking through the windshield at their sweet little home.  All of the strain from the day seems to leave his body, as he thinks about the man waiting up for him. Alex still can’t believe they’re living together and figuring it the fuck out. He wasn’t sure they’d ever get here, but they are, and it’s better than anything Alex could’ve imagined.

He smiles a little as he gets out of his truck, and walks through the front door. He’s immediately hit by the decadent scents of warm butter and roasted garlic. His stomach rumbles in response; he’s hungrier than he thought. Alex drops his keys in a dish in the entryway and just stands there for a minute. It’s a straight shot from the doorway to the kitchen and, from his vantage point, Alex can see the love of his life singing and dancing while putting the finishing touches on what appears to be his famous sausage and onion pizza.  It also happens to be Alex’s favorite.

There’s music playing through the surround sound speakers Michael had insisted on installing the weekend he moved in. Alex assured him there’d be plenty of time for that later, but Michael wanted to do it right away. He’d said, “we will never not have music,” and how could Alex argue with that?

 **_Catch a teardrop, bleed the heart_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Masquerade in a world apart_ **

Alex quietly shuts the door and leans back against it to silently watch the show.  Michael is wearing jeans and nothing else, though there appears to be a t-shirt haphazardly tucked into one of his back pockets, spilling out behind him.  Alex’s attention is pulled to the broad expanse of Michael’s back. The way his skin moves, the strong muscles rippling and flexing every time he sways his hips or lifts his arm to grab something out of a cabinet.  Alex could watch Michael shirtless all day long.

 **_So blessed angel that is just for me_** ****  
_**Catch a dream, there's a lot to see** ****_  
_**But it's too loud on the Earth today** **  
** ******So let's go home and lay down**_

Alex smiles as Michael swings his hips a little more to the next verse.

 **_I never seen nobody move the way you do_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Rocking steady and you know it too_ **

**_You had to come down from heaven above_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And tease the world_ **

Michael is belting out the lyrics and bobbing his head, clearly in his element.  Those curls, wild and unruly as ever.

He watches as Michael grabs a decent chunk of sausage and leans down to the beagle at his feet.  Shelby is over the moon, wagging her tail, and taking the treat from her favorite human. _Traitor!_ That dog had been his for two years, and the second Michael had come into the picture she had all but forgotten about him.  Alex shakes his head. _For shame, Shelby._  Though, if he’s being honest, he can’t really blame her. He knows first hand how nearly impossible it is to resist Michael. His charm, his laughter, his ease of being. The way he loves with his whole heart, so open, despite the horrors of his past. His gentle and kind nature. His willingness to apologize, forgive and comfort, all without resentment or an agenda. Authentic and good. Michael is the best person Alex has ever known, and he feels honored to be his partner.

 _ **So listen good, cause I'm telling it straight** ****_  
_**I don't got no more time to waste** **  
** ******I got a trip planned past the sun**_

_**Taking you home** _

Alex is so amused just watching the sweetness of this moment.  Grateful to all gods in the universe that Michael ended up in Roswell.

**_To lay down_**

**_And rest here in my arms_ **

Michael points to Shelby.

**_Now lay down_ **

He bends down to pet her head, crooning the words.

**_Lay down, the universe is ours_ **

Traitor dog wags her tail and barks.

**_Lay down, lay down, lay down_ **

She lies down, with her head resting on Michael’s foot.

 _Could there be anything better than this?_ Alex doesn’t think so.  His leg is killing him, but he doesn’t want to interrupt their fun. He sees the fridge door open, as a beer floats over to Michael.  The cap pops off and lands in the trash as he grabs it out of the air. _Show off._ Alex snorts a little to himself, always amused and enamored at how freely Michael uses his gift...because he feels safe enough to do so, because he’s home.  Alex’s body warms with love for his man.

 **_I bought a planet for you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I planned it for you my dear_ **

The fridge opens again and another beer floats out.   _Already, huh?_ He watches as this one hovers behind Michael, cap flipping off as it makes a beeline for Alex.   _Busted!_

 **_I purchased a room with a view_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So we could fly away to outer space_ **

Alex grins as he snags it out of the air, Michael glances over his shoulder and and gives Alex a wink.   _Cocky bastard! I fucking love it._ Alex laughs out loud, and lifts his bottle in a ‘cheers’ motion. Michael turns to fully face him, as he shimmies those strong hips, and uses that sinful mouth to sing.  

 **_We'll be alone just us two_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And you know it's all for you_ **

**_It's all for you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's all for you_ **

Alex’s eyes go wide as he feels the air around him thicken, the ache in his leg immediately relieved. He bites his lip in excitement, as he’s pulled toward Michael. Michael is well aware of how much Alex loves it when he uses his TK to move him.

 **_It's all for you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's all for you_ **

Alex arrives at his destination.  Strong familiar arms wrap around him, as Michael leans in to whisper.

“You don’t think for one minute I didn’t know you were there, did ya?” He pulls back enough for their eyes to lock.  “I’d know my Airman anywhere.” He quirks his lips and Alex can’t tear his gaze away. _That mouth!_

Michael leans in and kisses Alex. His lips are soft and gentle. Lush and perfect. Alex gives a small moan when Michael drops one tiny kiss on the edge of his mouth before turning them and stepping back. Alex leans on the counter as Michael tends to the food.

“So, cooking shirtless is your new thing? Looks good on you.” Alex can’t help but tease.

“Actually, I was just trying not to get anything on my shirt for once.” Michael cocks his head back to indicate the fabric in his back pocket.  “That’s one of the only ones left not streaked with engine grease.”

Alex’s heart clenches a little bit. Michael Guerin, the sweetest man.

“I don’t know. I kind of like your current look.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, new rule. No shirts in the kitchen.” Alex feels the buttons on his uniform starting to move.

“Stop that.” Alex smiles and slaps at Michael’s arm.

“What? I thought that was our new kink.” Michael’s eyes dance with amusement.

Alex can’t help himself. He pushes off the counter to drape an arm over Michael’s back and whisper into his ear.

“ _You’re_ my kink, Michael.” Alex can feel Michael shiver. Alex gives him a quick kiss before leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder.

Alex feels Shelby reposition herself between their feet. _Jealous girl._

Alex sighs. He’s happy, whole. At ease. Complete. He _finally_ has a home with the only man he’s every loved, and their fickle little pup. _I love our family._

Alex closes his eyes, listening to Michael hum the last bars to OAR’s, _Lay Down._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for taking the time to read.


End file.
